The subject matter disclosed herein relates to toys, and in particular to a track set for toy vehicles to travel on.
Toy vehicle track sets have been popular for many years and generally include one or more track sections arranged to form a path around which one or more toy vehicles can travel. Toy vehicles, which may be used on such track sets, may be either self-powered vehicles or may receive power from an external source.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a toy track set with features that provide unique paths for toy vehicles of the toy track to travel on.
It is further desirable to provide a toy track set having gap and a jumping arrangement to build skills in timing to allow the toy vehicle to traverse the gap.